


尾生

by Luvscrime



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 16:31:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21121835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luvscrime/pseuds/Luvscrime





	尾生

# 尾生

01  
金珉奎凑过来的时候，权顺荣坐在艳阳下吃一根蜜桃味的棒棒糖。他啵地一声把糖果从嘴里拔出来，粉红色波浪在唇齿间席卷，好一场艳情的浮世绘。金珉奎盯着哥哥吞了一口口水，傻乎乎地开口，“哥明天要不要去我家？明天周末，我爸妈不在家，我可以给哥做好吃的。”

权顺荣又把糖吞进嘴里去，小脸裹着糖果鼓出一个完美的圆弧，两条肉乎乎的小腿在空荡荡的短裤裤口下晃悠，没听到一样不作回应。金珉奎急了，牵住权顺荣的手，手指头主动去磨权顺荣掌心里的嫩肉，着急忙慌地开口，“哥不是很喜欢吃我做的意面吗？我给哥做，我还租了碟，可以看哥最喜欢的电影…”权顺荣忽然反捏了他一下，他怔怔地抬起头，顺着权顺荣的方向看去，一个瘦瘦高高的男生，背着双肩包戴眼镜，脸上没有一丝表情，冷冷淡淡的样子。

全圆佑。金珉奎心想，哥忽然看这个扫兴鬼干嘛？却听见权顺荣清亮的声音划破空气，好像一只箭直直射中他的耳朵。

“全圆佑！你这周末要不要和我们一起玩？”

远处的少年听见声音抬头愣了一会，伸出手扶了扶自己的眼镜，却只是站在树下的阴影里。权顺荣甩开金珉奎的手，从阳光里冲他跑来，金色光线在他身上滑翔着冲来，打他一个措手不及。男孩子的眼睛亮晶晶，声音软软甜甜，“来吗？周末诶，珉奎会做很多很多好吃的，我们可以一起看喜欢的电影。”

全圆佑眼神瞄到权顺荣背后急到跳脚的金珉奎，心下一松，被什么驱使着似的，点了点头。

权顺荣欢呼一声，冲他摆摆手，又向金珉奎跑去。全圆佑仔细地看，他的眼镜度数配的过于清晰，男孩子丰盈的小腿肉在风中细微地颤抖，好像肉欲的爱恋船帆，将他带去性爱的永无乡。

这将是一个措手不及的，意想不到的，妙趣横生的周末。

02  
全圆佑在星期天下午两点半的时候敲响了金珉奎家的门。来开门的是系着围裙的金珉奎，空气中一股淡淡的腥味漫开，金珉奎说炖了鱼汤。全圆佑走进门来，把随意买的象征礼貌的花束放在茶几上，顺口问道，“权顺荣呢？”

金珉奎的脸上裂开一个虚情假意的笑容。很奇异的，不够真心，也不够虚假。“在房间里，”他欲言又止，“你…要去叫他吗？他可能还没醒。”

全圆佑眼睛盯着金珉奎的脸死死地看，他今天没戴框架也没戴隐形，但是金珉奎脸上的虚心多到他足以看清。他慢慢起身走去厨房，炉子上吊着一锅汤，暖白色的，一条宰杀好的鱼在沸水里起伏。全圆佑忽然有点口干舌燥，给自己接了一杯水，喝了一口就往楼上紧闭的房间走去。

他站在门前即将打开门时，金珉奎叫住了他。他的声音像是要哭了，却又压抑着笑。他说，不要后悔。

全圆佑停了一会，金明奎的声音又从背后传来，“不过你从来也没有选择。”

他终于推开了门。

扑鼻而来一股人体液的腥气，却并不使人反胃。屋子里很暗，没有开灯，电视机倒是开着，五彩的颜色映在床上赤裸的肉体上面，洒着淫靡的暖光。这场景其实跟他预想的差不多，转手锁上门，全圆佑气定神闲地在门边站好，熟练地从裤兜里拿出一支烟点好，安静地观看。

权顺荣躺在床上自慰，用一根尺寸巨大的黑色按摩棒。插入的时候，空气争先恐后地被压进他身体，缓缓成为一个一个气泡，在他体内炸裂或是淫荡地顺着粘稠的春水挤出来。那个深红色的穴口像极了鱼的嘴，咕嘟咕嘟，咕嘟咕嘟。他红着眼睛望向门边下体已经高高翘起的全圆佑，丰腴的臀部和大腿随着按摩棒的震动颤抖，让人想起丰年的金色麦浪。全圆佑观赏着，目光像追随水族馆展览箱里的鱼，游移不定又专注。他不得不承认，没想到的东西还是很多。

比如，电视机里暧昧的画面。“原来你喜欢的影片是这个，”全圆佑脱了裤子压在权顺荣身上调笑，凸出的膝盖骨恶劣地碾压权顺荣翘在柔软腹间的性器，“你和金珉奎的做爱影片。”他直起身来转头又看，看金珉奎搂着权顺荣操，“他很大嘛，满足不了你？”他的手摸到权顺荣股间按摩棒的手柄上，恶狠狠抽出又捅进去，权顺荣被干到像死鱼回光返照一样从床上弹起来，复而重重落下去，只顾得上在床单间哭着喘气。“要…要射…要射了…”他被全圆佑玩到嘴都合不拢，双手扶着全圆佑细瘦的手腕倒像是在助力，性器被全圆佑捏住上下撸动，吐出一大股一大股透明的液体。

全圆佑眯着眼睛哑然失笑，把液体抹在权顺荣红润丰满的嘴唇上，“你跟金珉奎昨天玩了多久？居然都射不出来了。”手下报复似的更用劲，一股尖锐的痒意从权顺荣的小腹处升起，权顺荣惊慌失措企图一脚蹬开全圆佑，却被狠狠摁住，最高档震动的按摩棒狠狠碾过穴内凸起的前列腺，权顺荣身体忽然变得僵硬，全圆佑掏出手机，打开摄像，对着权顺荣恶劣地笑，权顺荣眼前一片明晃晃的白光，混着全圆佑手机手电筒的光，淡黄色的液体喷涌出来，畅快淋漓。他尿了。好舒服，权顺荣呆滞地躺在全圆佑身下舒爽地颤抖，身体时不时打个剧烈的尿颤，四肢下意识蜷在一起。

全圆佑扔了手机，撩开垂到额前的刘海，温柔地俯下身去抱住权顺荣，和权顺荣一起浸在温暖的体液里，“你为什么要把我拽进来呢？”全圆佑好像在自问自答，又说，“我知道，你的爱太多了，所以想分我一点是吗？”

权顺荣累极了，张开口想说些什么又恍惚惚闭上，眼睛几乎睁不开。全圆佑叹了一口气，抱着他走进浴室帮他清洗。他是这个家里的陌生人，找不到干净衣服也找不到干净床单，只能赤裸着抱着同样赤裸的权顺荣走下楼去。金珉奎还穿着早上那条围裙，撑着下巴坐在餐桌旁发呆。时钟已经指向四点，距离全圆佑走进房间已经过了一个小时，鱼汤已经煨好，端端正正摆在桌子上。全圆佑下来的时候吓了金珉奎一跳，“我找不到衣服，”他这么解释说。金珉奎急急忙忙找来睡衣和温暖的毯子给两人，全圆佑穿好衣服之后向金珉奎扬扬眉。“帮我，”他指指权顺荣，“我一个人不行。”金珉奎叹了口气，细心地帮权顺荣穿好睡衣又顺好刘海，把裹着毯子的权顺荣在沙发上放好。

全圆佑已经在餐桌旁坐下，拿了个碗舀鱼汤喝。金珉奎的手艺确实不错，鱼汤浓厚鲜美。他只一味地喝，没说什么，喝到见了碗底才放下，看着金珉奎。

“为什么是我？”

金珉奎讶异地瞪大眼睛，摇摇头，“不知道，”他老老实实地说，“是顺荣哥邀请的你。”

邀请你进入我们的这场关系。

他们的关系——在回程的公交上，全圆佑一直在想这件事情。他们的关系就是阳光下的榕树，无数气根紧紧缠绕环抱主干，仿佛水中的尾生。但是他好歹有资格成为了众多尾生中的一个，多幸权顺荣的垂怜。他把头磕在车窗玻璃上，好大一声响，坐他前面的奶奶吓了一跳，他却痴痴地笑起来。他又想起金珉奎说他没有选择的时候骄傲怜悯掺杂着不确定的嘴脸，被迫选择和没有选择，哪个更可笑更悲凉。

全圆佑没找到答案。他知道的是，自己已经做出了选择。

全圆佑喝完鱼汤之后换上了金珉奎给的T恤。“明天中午让权顺荣去电竞社找我，顺便把衣服还给你，”全圆佑头都不回，“谢谢你的汤。”


End file.
